Marf
Marf is the codename of a man who led a regiment of rogues to Grizzlemaw in order to gain support from one of the furbolg factions there in order to expand the Alliance's influence over Grizzly Hills. Background Deployment to Grizzly Hills Miguel Rodrigues came to the conclusion that the best opportunity for his guild to unleash a considerably successful attack against the Horde would be attacking any of its settlements at Northrend, since the Horde is primarily focused in the conquest of Pandaria and all that was left at the frigid continent was a skeleton force. Thus, a whole regiment of rogues were trusted to his Master Infiltrator, Marf, and deployed to Grizzly Hills. Marf and his rogues arrived in the shores of Grizzly Hills at Venture Bay and soon began scouting around the region, the group eventually stumbled upon Grizzlemaw, where they found two tribes of furbolgs at war against each other: the Redfang and the Frostpaw, the humans watched their battle for the tree-city from the shadows in both horror and amusement for hours, until an idea came to Marf's mind, the Master Infiltrator and this team went to Amberpine Lodge, where Marf sent a report regarding the furbolgs to his leader in the form of a letter. Three days later, Marf received Miguel's answer in the form of a crate, the container was filled with a note and swords, axes, staves, daggers, bows, arrows and shortswords of impressive quality. The note from Rodrigues stated that the rogues were to aid the losing side of that war and provide them with those weapons, for the "winning savages" wouldn't seek aid since they're in advantage. The rogues returned to Grizzlemaw with the crates, and the Redfang were perhaps in one of the greatest moment of advantage ever since their war began, the Frostpaws were nearly completely removed from Grizzlemaw's inside and were being further pushed back to the village section of Rage Fang Shrine to the south. The choice had been made, the Azureblade Marauders would support the Frostpaw tribe. Marf and his rogues went to the white-furred furbolgs' village, which was under heavy siege, the humans would come out of the shadows and instantly kill the Redfang attackers by backstabbing them or snapping their necks, the Azureblade rogues swarmed through the Redfang ranks, killing enough of them to force the tribe to retreat, the humans then came out of hiding in front of a wounded Frostpaw warrior and massacred the only Redfang that didn't retreat, his desire to kill the shaman before leaving resulting in nothing but his own death, in order to make the Frostpaws have a clear image of who was aiding them. The humans then hid in the shadows again and infiltrated Grizzlemaw, but they found only Redfang furbolgs there and their numbers would make an ambush-slaughter too risky without distraction, that was when they found a dark tunnel where many Redfangs were running into, the sight inside the tunnel was both horrifying and impressive, all of the Frostpaws that remained at Grizzlemaw were pushed all the way to that dead end, the only place of the tree-city that still belonged to them. Although both tribes seemed to be evenly matched, the Redfang had the obvious advantage as they progressively managed to make their way into the tunnel, the humans were swift to act, repeating their ambushing tactics again, repelling the Redfang from the tunnel, when the redish brown-furred furbolgs retreated from the tunnel, they had a disgusting surprise, the Frostpaw had regrouped and managed to send yet another assault wave against Grizzlemaw. Eventually, the Frostpaw tribe reclaimed most territory that it had lost and the scales of the conflict were evened again. The Frostpaw furbolgs then hesitantly approached the humans, who laid down the crate and opened it, revealing the many weapons contained in it, using a few gestures, Marf managed to warn them that those weapons now belonged to them and that the Alliance were friends of the Frostpaw tribe in that conflict. Thus, the Frostpaw and the rogues allied themselves. Over the course of the week, Marf managed to learn the furbolgs' language, Ursine, as he ran errands for them, which rendered the need of communicating through gestures useless, new shipments of weapons would be carried from Amberpine Lodge and Venture Bay by a few of Marf's rogues directly to Grizzlemaw to further empower the Frostpaw tribe. The humans would also aid the furbolgs in both scouting, fighting and assassination missions. The humans would also use their alliance with the furbolgs to make combined assaults against supply caravans of the Horde in order to ransack extra food, lumber and even weapons from the caravan defenders. However, this would end up attracting unwanted attention. Marf would eventually settle himself at Grizzlemaw's dark tunnel, coordinating the Azureblade operations from there. The Battle of Grizzlemaw See: The Battle of Grizzlemaw Among the Horde supply caravans that the rogues and the furbolgs ransacked were the ones of the Grey Legion, the news of their supplies being in danger swiftly reaching the ears of Grand Commander Phasm. Thus, the Grey Legion deployed to Grizzly Hills, and Leugim accidentally discovered about the Frostpaw's alliance with the rogues, he just wasn't able to identify who they exactly were, but the Legionary didn't care. Not so long after this discovery, the Grey Legion attacked Grizzlemaw, more important than that, the Redfang were using much more sophisticated battle-strategies that managed to counter most of his rogues' tactics for they were being led directly by Leugim. The Redfang occupied the entrances to Grizzlemaw and surrounded the Frostpaw who were inside the tree-city, allowing the Grey Legion to safely fly directly into Marf's tunnel to confront him. It was a dire battle against the forces of the Horde, and Marf eventually perished. However, his fallen body was corrupted and twisted by the same evil that tainted not only Vordrassil but the Redfang and Frostpaw tribes as well. Thus, the human was forcefully revived and strengthened, his mind was not his own, he didn't have any, actually. His whole body was now a savage carcass bound to nothing but rage and murder instinct, the empowered Marf briefly managed to gain the upper hand in his battle against the forces of the Legion, but the human would soon regain his counsciousness every time after being damaged, when the Grey Legion managed to keep themselves evenly matched with the twisted human again, Marf began resisting the control, though this wasn't enough to weaken his reflexes or attacks. However, when he saw Tsukia Graceleaf readying herself to land a fatal blow against him and noticed his body was slowly erecting a shield of dark tendrils in front of him, the human harnessed all of his mental strength to force his body to jump over the tendrils, hurling himself against Tsukia's attack and allowing her to finally destroy him. Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Alliance characters